This vision
This vision When a teenager has an vision that he and his freinds die on a train crash,He manages to save some lifes.The train does crash.Now he and his freinds die in order the way they died in the vision. Plot Nick and his girlfreind Laurie and freinds Garry and Zoey are in a train heading to the other side of Haddonfeild.They meet old freind Frank and his sister Naomi and her freind Fiona.Nick sees a man named Ryan and his wife named Harleen.While they chat,An train missess the red light,Which crashes the train where Nick is on.Harleen is instantley killed and Ryan is crushed to death.Fiona and Frank are killed in an explosion and Naomi is sliced in half.Zoey falls behind and Garry go's to save her as the train is heading towards the haddonfeild bridge.Garry is stabbed to death and an old man named Jim falls down and cuts Zoey's ear off.She screams in pain while an breifcase lands on her face which kills her.Nick and Laurie are the only one's alive.The train crashes into the bridge.Laurie is holding onto Nick's hands if she falls,She will land in the water.Another explosion happens which pushes Nick away and Laurie falls down.Nick is then stabbed by an pole. Nick wakes up from his vision.He freaks out and manages to get him,Laurie,Garry,Zoey,Naomi,Fiona,Ryan,Jim and an man named Andy comes for an fight.When they all argue,The train does crash into the bridge.Naomi and Ryan mourn Frank and Harleen.At the funeral,Nick tells Laurie,Garry and Zoey that to get to his house.Laurie looks through the internet and relises that after an prom boat blew up which an survivor freaked out after her vision.She managed to get a few survivors out.After that they died in freak accidents which they thought it was death.Meanwhile,Ryan is at an bar trying to come terms with Harleen's death.Meanwhile,Somebody drops her wine on the floor.Ryan trips over and he screams out loud when an butcher knife stabs him in the torso. Nick learns this and thinks death is after them.Laurie takes him serious.Nick and Laurie then learn that Fiona is next,They rush to the lagoon hairdressers.Fiona is nearly stabbed by an hair dresser woman named Mandy.Mandy then drops her razor which nearly stabs Fiona.Fiona rushes out but is killed when an car crashes right into her.Laurie starts screaming and Nick manages to get Laurie away from the scene. Nick thinks who died next in the vision.He thinks it is Naomi but then sees Andy getting crushed to death befour Naomi.Andy sees them and thanks Nick for saving him.Then a car tire falls and half of Andy is crushed.Laurie says who is next.Nick says Naomi.Meanwhile,Naomi is nearly burned in her sun bed.She barely escapes and go's outside.However,An glass panel falls down which lands on her which kills her instantley. Nick learns that Garry is next.Garry is swimming under water after he dropped his phone.He is sucked down into an drain and trys to get up,Screaming underwater.His organs fall out of his bum.Laurie,Meanwhile manages to save Jim and Zoey from an explosion.MUCH MORE TO BE ADDED.